


With Ketchup.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Bisexual Donald Duck, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Eskimo Kisses, Fast Food, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, French Fries, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Held Down, Holding Hands, Hugs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sappy, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Donald Duck eats french fries with Mickey Mouse on a movie night.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	With Ketchup.

Donald Duck rolled his eyes as Mickey Mouse used the fries to mimic a vampire. The mouse did a monster pose and asked, "Who am I?" The duck smiled and joked his guess, "My Uncle Scrooge?" The red shorts chuckled lightly before replying, "Yes, I guess so. Considering I was supposed to be a vampire." The sailor outfit burst into laughter and lightly shoved at his friend. "Mick! I thought you were Walter's favorite, what would he say to you calling Mr. McMoneybags a vampire?" The white gloves ate the fries in his mouth and grabbed his friend closer. He nuzzled into him and commented, "If you kissed me now, he'd roll in his grave."

Don nuzzled back and joked, "Mickey, don't be morbid. You are supposed to be the sappy one." Mick took a longer fry and dipped it into the ketchup before putting it into his mouth. Donald blinked at this, not confused but unsure. The mascot requested him, "You want sappy, right?" The second place winner went wide eyed then grinned excitedly before diving in. The bird ate the fry and kissed the mammal at the same time. The mammalain kissed back deeply. The bill moved down to neck. A noise sounded out, wanting and lusty. It was silent as lips meet beak. Deeper even. 

The mouse was laying on the couch, legs and arm wide open by the duck atop him. Their fingers weaved, faces blushed. The movie in the background finally started after all the commercials beforehand. Halfway lidded eyes, bared neck, and slow heavy breathes made Donnie wish he done other things in that moment. Instead he nervously got back into his spot on the couch, fiddling with the remote which ended up checking the time. 11:58 or something. The unlucky ducky felt a hug around him by the smaller man. "Would you like more fries?" Mr. PROTAGONIST asked with understanding. 

Awkwardly his co-PROTAGONIST picked at the french fries. The taller man put his arm around, The introduction of the movie began. It was one of the movies both Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck both appeared, an example of them not acting as rivals either. They liked that factor. A wire thin tail wrapped around the feathered male. The sailor coughed, "Mick, don't be so handsy!" The tail slipped away. The famous man gently put his hand on the less famous man's hand. The "less successful" of the two put his head between two circle ears. The smaller man smiled something mischief and took his head to kiss the non mammalain at exactly midnight. 

The kiss was returned and they hardly watched the movie at all.

The End.


End file.
